Happily Ever After?
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: The story starts when Carter is having weird things happen to him, like strange Ba dreams and odd messages that he thinks Zia sent to him, asking him to rescue her. Carter resolves he must find Zia before she is plunged into insanity. The revised and rewritten chapter 6 is up! Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Brooklyn

**Hi! This is my first ever story! If you like it Hi-five! If you don't... everybody is a critic. So... enjoy! My best friend Zia will do the disclaimer... Take it away Zia! **

**Zia: (Ah-hem) magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles... How was that?**

**Me: Perfect!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

January is a very cold month, especially in Brooklyn. There was a foot of snow on the ground, and a bitter cold breeze whipped past my face, turning my nose bright red. I slipped out my wand, quickly raised the door to Amos' mansion, and jumped inside, where it was nice and warm. I skipped steps up to the third floor to my room. It was rather exquisite... (What, I can't use funny adjectives? Be quiet Sadie!) Anyways, my room was elaborately decorated with Egyptian artifacts lining the walls, ancient wands, staffs, and hieroglyphics stood out against the navy blue paint. Sadie says I'm a nerd, but, hey, what's wrong with embracing your heritage?

My room isn't all ancient though. It is also complete with a 47' flat screen TV, an X-box 360, a sweet sound system to crank some tunes, a desk, a lime green DELL laptop, a cool lime green couch, and of course, my awesome loft bed. It's like a bunk bed, but instead of having a bottom bunk, it is a couch underneath, with bookshelves on both sides, holding up my bed on top.

I threw my leather bag in the corner and collapsed on the couch. I pulled my MP3 out of my pocket, scrolled for a while, then finally decided on Stereo Heart. My eyes felt so heavy, I barely got through two minutes of the song before shutting my eyes and drifting off. Unfortunately, my ba had other ideas.

Okay everyone... that is my first ever chapter of my first ever story. I know what you're thinking, what's the plot? Well, every story need an boring introduction chapter, and this is mine. Do not worry, this is not how the whole story will be. There will be plenty of Zarter in the upcoming chapters, but carter needs to f... Oops! No spoilers! You'll have to read on to find what happens! I also need a little help. I can't decide whether I like Salt or Sanubis better, so I need your help. Please review and tell me which Sadie couple you like best. Thanks! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: My Strange Ba Trip

**Okay everyone! It is time for chapter two! Please read! It's some of my best work! Zia... take it away!**

**Zia: Drumroll please! (drumroll) magicalunicorn000 does not own TKC!**

**Me: Brava! Brava! Bioniesimo!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

As soon as I was snoring, my ba was lifted from my body, and was out the window. Strangely enough, I was not in chicken-man form, I looked like, well, just regular old me. I was whisked into darkness, then suddenly there was a flash of light, sunlight. I was definitely not in Brooklyn anymore. The ground was very yellow, and the air was dry. As I got closer to land, I realized I was in a desert. To my right, lots of big heavy dunes, and to my left, the great pyramids. I was in Egypt! I flew past the pyramids and looked ahead of me, there was a blue snake like thing in the distance... the Nile. As I flew closer and closer, the sand below my flying form was changing from yellow, to an orange color. Then it was reddish orange, and then blood red, almost like clay. On both my sides, I could see lots of little huts made of wet mud and palm branches for roofs. In the center of the village there was a market place. Lots of people swarmed around little carts selling spices, amulets, and even animal parts. Everyone knew one another, I could tell because when they passed each other they smiled and said hello. Well, at least I think they were saying hello. It sounded more like, hotep.

I passed the market place and flew into one of the little huts. Inside, a kindly looking woman was roasting lamb over an open fire, I wondered where the smoke was going and looked up to see a little hole in the roof. Smart. Suddenly the little wooden door burst open. A little girl around the age of 8 came running into the room, holding a piece of paper, or, excuse me, papyrus. What she said next surprised me, not because it wasn't ordinary, but because she said it in plain english.

"Mama! Look, look!"

"What is it?"

"Today in class, we learned to write letters!"

The woman, obviously the little girl's mom, picked up the piece of paper and stared at it for a second.

"Oh wow, my little Touche! This is wonderful!"

The little girl beamed with pride and hugged her mom, then went into the other side of the hut, and put her papyrus down on the floor. She then began to play with a little papyrus doll stuffed with Egyptian cotton, a classic toy in Egypt.

The small wooden door opened again, and in came a tall man with coffee brown skin, curly hair and twinkling amber eyes. Come to think of it, the little girl looked almost exactly like him, except she straight jet black hair and olive tan coloured skin.

The man's eyes twinkled in the dancing flames from the roast. The mom came over to him, held his face in her hands, and pecked him on the lips. From behind me, I heard an aggravated "eeewww!" from the little girl. The man bent down, and the little girl tackled him. He picked her up and swung her around the room.

"Whee! Ya!" screamed the little girl.

"Oh, and how's my little Zalandra!"

"Good! And how's my daddy!"

The man laughed and replied, "Excellent!" He pulled something out of his leather bag, a weird looking reddish-gray statue in the shape of a man with the head of a copperhead snake. The Mother and Zalandra oohed and awed at the statue.

"Wherever did you get it" asked the mom.

"Well, I was digging with the rest of the men, when we stumbled upon many shards of pottery in the dirt, this is the only one that was perfectly preserved! I'm going to go show Aiken! He will want to study it"

"Alright, but be back in time for the lamb!"

"Well, of course! I wouldn't miss the lamb for anything!" And with that the man ducked out the door and closed it behind him. The mother went back to the roast, and the little girl went back to playing.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream that broke the silence in the hut. Zalandra and her mother ran outside holding hands tightly. The sight was enough to make me sick.

A giant snake monster was standing where the market used to be. He was roughly twenty feet tall, with razor sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth like sore thumbs. His back was turned to us, and you could see the red diamond speckled backside of this... thing. Oh, and did I mention it was on fire? The woman grabbed Zalandra and ran to the river. They quickly crossed it, and on the other side was a five-foot hole covered with grass, palm leaves, and a seaweed type looking plant. The mother hugged her little girl, than lowered her into the pit and covered her with leaves.

"I love you my little Zalandra."

"Mommy, where are you going? Mommy!"

"Sssssshhhhh." And with that the mother touched Zalandra's forehead, and Zalandra instantly fell asleep. The mother covered her with more leaves, and darted off back to the village. I wanted to stop her, but some force was pulling me away. I was pulled into the leaves with the little girl, pushed into utter darkness. When I saw the light again, there was a kindly, old, brown paperbag face staring back at me. Iskandar?

Suddenly my ba was whisked back away, out of the desert, over the oceans, and back to Brooklyn, into a third floor window of a mansion. My ba reconnected with my body.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. I was dripping with cold sweat, my clothes stuck to my body, and from sleeping on the couch I had a major kink in my neck. But, I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about my strange ba trip.

Why had I gone there? What did that village have to do with me? How did Iskandar get there? What happens to Zalandra? Suddenly it hit me like a pile of bricks.

Zia.

How was that? I know, I know, not a lot of Zarter, but... NEVER FEAR! Zarter is coming! Oh, and I still need people to vote on Salt or Sanubis, especially before I publish the next chapter. So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is magicalunicorn000... signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: Mashed Potatoes

**Alright everyone, here goes chapter three! You know that incident in Throne of Fire where Carter claims he sees a "Z" for Zia in his Mashed Potatoes? This is basically that event, with my own little twist to it. Zia...**

**Zia: Got it. magicalunicorn000 does not own TKC.**

**Me: Gracias!**

**Zia: De Nada.**

C

A

R

T

E

R

I was still a little shaken by my ba trip, and the kink in my neck was KILLER, however, I had to get up and ready for all the things the trainees would throw at me today. So, I slid off the couch, stretched, wobbled over to the closet, threw on jeans, a tee, a sweatshirt, and my tan moccasins. I walked over to the bathroom, combed my hair, and put on some deodorant. And finally, I sighed, and almost tripped down the stairs on the way to breakfast.

"Smooth moves, bro!" Sadie exclaimed from the balcony. "Why haven't you been called back for 'Dancing With The Klutz's' yet?"

"I'm just a little out of it today." I mumbled as I grabbed some pancakes, bacon, and a glass of OJ.

"Yeah, Carter, you don't look so good. What's up?" Walt called from the other side of the banquet table.

I sighed and replied, "Just tired, I guess"

"Uh-uh. I know that face!" Sadie observed. "That's your bad _BA_ dream face. What was it, Set again? I swear, if he is messing with Phoenix again..."

"No, no, it is not Set"

"Then, what is it?"

"Nothing"

"No seriously, what?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, if you're not going to tell us, we'll have to guess."

"Come on guys, it was noth..."

"Was it... about Egypt"

I sighed, but I guess I had no choice but to reply. "Yeah, I guess, kind of"

"O.K. That narrows it down."

"Did it have to do with a God or Goddess?" Jaz inquired.

"No, not really..."

"Ooh! Was it about the 1st Nome?" Walt asked.

"The 1st Nome is Egypt" Sadie stated matter-o-factly.

"Was it about penguins?" Everyone stared at Felix.

"NO!" We all said in unison.

"Oh I got it!" Sadie exclaimed with a smirk on her face. "You had a BA dream about... drum roll please! Drdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdrdr! Zia?

I couldn't see my face at that moment, but I'm pretty sure it turned beet red.

"Ah-ha! Knew it! Look at your face! Ha ha ha!" and with that everyone started to laugh.

"Hey! It wasn't a good dream!" I shouted over all the laughter.

Jaz shushed everyone, then asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw her as a little girl, eight years old, living in her old village. She was so happy, and then..." I paused for a second.

"Then what?"

"Then I saw her village being destroyed, a giant flaming snake eating people and destroying everything in its path. I saw Zia and her Mom run away, and I saw Zia's mom hide her in a pit of leaves, then head back to the village to try and save her husband. I couldn't see what happened after that because my Ba was pushed into hiding with Zia. Then, when I saw the light again, I could see Iskandar's kindly old face staring back at me. But my Ba was whisked away after that, back to Brooklyn, and I... I woke up."

I looked up to see everyones' reaction. They were all speechless, looking down at their food as if it was the saddest thing in the world. I couldn't blame them though, reflecting back on it, my trip was pretty awful.

Jaz broke the silence. "Carter, I'm so sorry. And here we were joking about penguins."

"Do you think it means something?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I just have this strange feeling like, like it was a message of some sort... I don't know, maybe I'm crazy."

"That's probably true." Sadie remarked. I gave her a death glare and she quickly added, "What, it runs in the family! Just look at Uncle Amos!"

"Excuse me?" Amos asked playfully.

"O.K. There is really no way to get out of this mess, so... how about we get to class!"

Everyone rose from their seats and headed back inside. To take my mind off my dream, I decided to take my group; Felix, Jaz, Walt, and Cleo, on a trip to the Brooklyn Museum. It was a lot of fun. I bought some new decor for my room, and Felix even found a cool little plush penguin he fell in love with. When we finally decided to leave, it was 6 p.m. Dinner at the mansion was at 6:30, so we rushed home. Nobody wanted to miss Western Wednesday.

What is Western Wednesday, you ask? Basically, a delicious dinner of juicy steak sirloin, roasted peppers, green beans, and heavenly mashed potatoes drenched in gravy. Yum!

As we stepped in the front door to the mansion, my mouth began to water. I quickly ran upstairs to drop off my souvenirs then raced back down. As I stepped out onto the balcony, the smell of peppers infiltrated my nostrils. I quickly sat down in between Sadie and Felix and dug in. I always start withe the steak. Every bit of it was AMAZING. I hate to use Cleo's cliche expression but, iIt was a party in my mouth!I ate my green beans and peppers, and then things started to get weird when I started to pour the gravy on my mashed potatoes. I noticed the gravy moving in a strange pathway across the potatoes.

"Huh, that's cool, it's almost... forming... an exact... Oh My Gods!"

On those last words I jumped out of my chair, sending it flying backwards into the pool with Phillip of Macedonia. I also happened to send Sadie's fork flying past Amos's head, and if he had not ducked... let us just say, it would NOT have been pretty.

"Carter! What the heck?" Sadie exclaimed.

I looked around the table and realized everyone was staring at me, eyes wide with fear.

"LOOK...LOOK! MY MASHED POTATOES! THERE'S A...A..."

"A what?" Everyone yelled.

"A... Z!"

"Um, Carter, I hate to ruin this psychotic moment of yours, but, I don't see a 'Z'"

"What?" I glanced down at my plate and saw nothing but a scoop of mashed potatoes with a puddle of gravy poured over it. "But...but...I, I saw it! It was there!"

"Sure Carter, whatever. Amos, could you please toss me my fork back?"

"It was there, a perfect Z!" I thought for a second. "It's Zia, she's sending messages to me to find her, rescue her!"

"Through your mashed potatoes?" Felix doubted.

"No! Not Just through my mashed potatoes. My ba trip last night. That was her, too!"

"Hold on Carter, are you sure that was even Zia? I mean, did anyone hint that that girl was infact, young Zia?"

"Well, no, the little girl's name was Zalandra."

"Well, than! That was not Zia! It was probably another village being destroyed by a snake monster." And with that, Sadie sat back down.

"Then, why was Iskandar there, and why do both of their names start with the letter Z! Huh, huh? That can't just be some odd coincidence!" I shot back.

"Well, I mean, I guess not..."

"Of course not. It _is_ Zia. End of story." I paused for a second, then said,

"And I'm going to go find her."

**Oooooooooooooooo! Cliff hanger! Hee, hee, hee! What happens next? Will Sadie come with Carter to go find Zia? Will Carter even decide to really go find her? If so, will he even find her? Does he even know where to look for her?**

**Zia: Tell Carter that I'm right here.**

**Me: (stares at Zia) Anyway, Still need help with the whole Sanubis vs. Salt thing. Here are the results so far.**

** Sanubis- 1**

** Salt- 0**

**So if you are a Salt fan, better review soon and vote! Or else... I'm going with Sanubis. And if you are a Sanubis fan, review and vote, too, so as not to let the Salties get ahead.**

**Well... Peace out. Till next time, this is magicalunicorn000.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Crazy Get Over It

**Hello Again! It is me, magicalunicorn000! Well, her is chapter 4! I will now proceed to answer all the unanswered questions in chapter 3. So... ENJOY. Go ahead BFF!**

**Zia: magicalunicorn000 does not own TKC! So don't sue her! **

**Me: Or I'll sue you! Bwah ha ha ha!**

**Zia: What was that?**

**Me: My evil laugh.**

**Zia: It sounded like a dog being tazored.**

**Me: (sigh)**

S

A

D

I

E

Well, that was a pretty big bomb my brother just dropped. He just decided 'Oh, I'm going to go find Zia!' No consulting me, asking if that was O.K. No asking me if I would be fine watching the trainees while he went on some rampant wild goose chase. Just like my brother. So impulsive. Well, I wasn't about to let him throw himself out there like a lunatic, looking for a girl who, by the way, we have no idea WHERE THE HECK SHE IS! So, I decided to confront him.

"Carter, wait! Hold up, what did you just say?"

"I said, I'm going to go find Zia."

"Just like that, no consulting me or anything?"

"Fine, Sadie. May I go look for Zia?"

I was speechless. What was I supposed to say? If I said yes, he would just leave me behind, stuck with the trainees, while he got to go on an adventure. But if I said no, we would get into a fight, and I for one, did not want another exploding cake.

"Hello? Earth to Sadie?"

"Carter, you can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I need help with the trainees!"

"Oh, come on Sades, we both know you can handle them, quite well."

"But... this is crazy!"

"I am crazy, get over it."

"No argument there."

Carter turned and began to head up the stairs. I'm not one to get mushy, but, I didn't want Carter to leave. For some reason, things seem calmer when he is around. He always knows how to handle things, and I didn't want to be without him. But I also knew there was no way talking him out of this. So, I did the only logical thing I could think of.

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not letting you go alone."

"Um, Okay. I, um... wait, WHAT?"

"Carter, there is no way you are going to Egypt by yourself. I AM coming with you."

"And, so am I."

Now it was both Carter and I who were surprised. "Walt? Wait... WHAT?" we both asked in unison.

Then Walt explained, "I can help, you know."

"Alright then, it is settled we three are all going to find Zia." I stated.

I wouldn't say this to Carter but, I may sort of have a little... crush, I guess you could call it... on Walt. So I was more than happy to have him come along. Plus, someone had to keep Carter and me in order.

"Wait, hold on a second guys. If we all leave, who's going to take care of the trainees?"

Carter did have a point. We couldn't just leave them here, no matter how annoying they can be, they are our responsibility.

Jaz stepped up. "I will. You all go. Bast, Amos, and I can handle ourselves. Go on, go."

"Wait, hold on just another second." I paused. "First of all, do we even know WHERE the heck we should look for Zia?"

After some time, Carter replied, "I think I may have some idea."


	5. Chapter 5: Egypt or Bust

**Hello again! Sorry it has been so long since I last wrote! I went to Hawaii with my mom, dad, and little sister, and my mom said "no computers allowed!" So, sorry, I apologize. Won't happen again. So, where were we? Ah yes! Carter, Sadie, and Walt are headed out to find Zia. And Carter thinks he may have an idea where she is. Okay s... Oh! Disclaimer! **

**Zia: …**

**Me: Zia, you there? Hello? Hola? Bonjour? Gutentaug? Earth to Zia... ARE YOU ASLEEP!**

**Zia: (suddenly awakened) huh, what, oh! You're back from Hawaii? Man, it took you long enough!**

**Me: WERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE TIME?**

**Zia: Yeah.**

**Me: Did you eat?**

**Zia: I'm a fictional book character.**

**Me: Touche. So... Disclaimer?**

**Zia: Oh, right. magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

S

A

D

I

E

Walt, Carter, and I were driving through the deserts of Egypt in a sand jeep. Why? Only Carter knows. He has some strange idea that Zia might be there. I asked him why, but he won't tell me. I, personally, do not understand. I mean, why would she be hidden here, in her home country. It's almost so obvious, it's skeptical. Ugh! My brain hurts.

"Carter, where the heck are we going? Or are we just wandering around Egypt calling 'ZIA' the whole way? Do you even have a plan?"

"Yep." Carter stated curtly.

"Well, then. Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling Walt and I here, exactly what that plan is?"

"Sadie, we have to trust Carter has a plan. Maybe he just wants to keep it to himself. I don't mind tagging along." Walt told me.

I sighed. "Oh, alright. But if we end up in the middle of nowhere, I'm blaming it all on you, Carter!"

Carter just kept staring out the window of the jeep desert ranger. He really was in a whole other world. The world of _love. _I could see it in his eyes. Being his sister, I could almost read Carter like a book. And right now, he had a dreamy, far away look in his eyes. I know what he was thinking about. It was Zia, obviously. He had fallen so hard for her the last month or two ago. And I'm pretty sure she had fallen for him, too. Or at least, her shabti had. That was another thing. Even if we found Zia, she may not remember us. However, I hoped for Carter's sake, she would at least remember him. Her feelings for him. I hoped for the sake of my hopeful brother. That she would remember him.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. Until we stopped suddenly.

"STOP!" Carter yelled, and Walt slammed on the brakes. If I had not been wearing my seat belt. I would have flown straight through the window. Carter hopped out and looked around for a second before stating,

"I recognize this place. From my Ba Dream." Carter said. I hopped out and walked over to Carter, Walt followed. In the distance, maybe a couple hundred feet away, I could see little stands. "I'll be right back." Carter yelled as he ran in the direction of the stands.

"Oh, that's a great idea. Just go off and talk to some strangers. Great Carter. Great." I yelled back, but he was too far to hear me.

"So, he must really like this girl, huh?"

I turned around to face Walt.

"Oh, don't even get me started!"

"What happened, anyway? To her, I mean."

"Well, about two months ago, when we were fighting Set, Carter fell in love with Zia. And she fell for him. In an attempt to distract Desjardins, Zia shot out this awesome column of fire against him, that would follow him for about 6-12 hours. That's when trouble started. The spell depleted almost all her magic, and when we came to confront Set in the Red Pyramid, he mistook her for Nephthys and almost killed her. Then when the Pyramid collapsed, she used her last bit of energy for a protective circle. When we found her she was looked sunburned, a red clay like color, and she had cuts on her legs, arms, and head. She died in Carter's arms, and then turned to stone and disintegrated. That's when we figured she was just a shabti, and that the real Zia was really out there somewhere. And now, here we are."

"Wow. Poor Carter." Walt said after some time.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That's true love."

"Sure is." I looked up into Walt's Eyes, and found he was staring right back at mine. We leaned in towards each other.

"Guys! Guys! Sadie! Walt! I..." Carter was out of breath. When he regained his composure he said, "Some natives, they know where the village is!"

"What village?" Walt and I said in unison.

"Come on! We'll follow their jeep!" He looked like an excited little puppy dog. So we all jumped back in, and followed the guy's jeep. Suddenly, I noticed, all around me, the sand was turning from yellowish gold, to yellowish orange, to orange, to orangish red, to blood red. It was freaky.

"Look at the sand." Walt mumbled.

"Yeah." I replied. The guy's jeep ahead of us slowed to a hault, the turned around and came by the drivers side of the car, they rolled down their window, and Walt rolled down his.

"Sorry we cannot stay." The men said in a thick Arab accent, "Bad luck." And with that, they sped away in the direction we had come.

"Bad luck? I don't like the sound of that." I said. But Carter and Walt were already out of the jeep. "So, Brother. What's the plan?"

"I don't know yet. Look around." And with that we began to search for any doors or pits that might hide a person inside. To the left of me, I heard Walt cry,

"Sadie, Carter! Over here!" Carter and I rushed over. Walt was staring at the opposite bank of the Nile, crouched down and squinting. "Look at that!" I looked.

"It looks like..."

"Stairs?" Carter finished. " Sadie, can you move the water?"

"Yeah sure. Move the water. WHAT AM I? AN ELEMENTALIST?" I said in reply.

"Well, your better at the elements than Carter and I." Walt stated.

"Now that I agree with." I concentrated my mind on water. Water. Water. Drinking water. Moving Water. Rising water. Parting water. And sure enough, when I opened my eyes. The Nile was split in two.

"Impressive." Walt murmured.

"Hold on. Does anyone fell the ground... moving?" Carter asked.

"Yeah.. What the..." Suddenly, an explosion of sand blew in our faces. We ducked and covered our eyes, and when we opened them. Three sand demons stood before us.

They were blood red, just like the sand in this place. The demons almost had human like faces, and their bodies kept melting like slime on plastic then more sand would erupt and reform them. The constant sound of sand rippling hurt my ears. I pulled out my staff and wand, and prepared for combat. Carter pulled out his kopesh, and charged one of the demons. It's body engulfed him. I screamed. Then something strange happened. The demon started to tremble, and then Carter erupted from the Demon's guts, sliced it in half, and the demon turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

I on the other hand, was not in the mood to be regurgitated by a demon, so I used instead, the best defense against sand I knew... water. I concentrated, just like I did before, on water. Then a geyser of water burst out from my staff. I aimed it at the second demon, and POOF! It disintegrated. Walt threw his wand at the third demon like a boomerang, and _hard _he has so much muscle though, it was probably like lifting a penny. The wand sliced through the third demon like cake, then returned to Walt's hand.

"Let's hope those were the only security guards." I said. Knowing our luck, they probably weren't. We breathed a sigh of relief. Then turned around again to face the stairs.

"Well," Carter said, "here goes nothing." We walked over to the other side of the Nile, and stood at the top of the stairs. Somehow, there were torches burning.

"Air pocket." Walt explained. "The air was trapped underneath the water, so the torches could remain lit."

"Oh. Cool." I said. Even though I didn't understand a word he said. "So, are we going to just stand here, or go down?" Carter, started carefully down the steps, Walt and I following. The stairs were stone, and led down to a single chamber. The walls of the chamber were covered in hieroglyphics, and in the center of the room, there sit a black ivory Sarcophagus on a wooden table. Carter and Walt were already there.

I looked at the inscription on the sarcophagus. One hieroglyphic was written on the foot of it. Z. And my guess was that it did not stand for Zach. I put my hand on Carter's shoulders.

"Good luck." I motioned to Walt to leave with me. Carter needed to do this alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Things Don't Go As Planned

**Hey everybody! So I know I haven't worked on this story in a really long time, and I started writing it before reading Throne of Fire so just go with it. I decided to rewrite chapter six because I wasn't happy with my first try. So just work with me here guys. So we left off with Carter standing in front of Zia's sarcophagus. Supposedly. For all we know it could be Zach's! JK. Alright Zia, disclaimer time!**

**Zia: (Comes out in a red and white side-striped suit, hat and cane, and sings...) magicalllll unicornnnn doooooooooooooeeeeeees... noooooooooott own the KANE CHRONICLEEEESSSSSSS! TADA!**

**Me: (crying) That, was beautiful!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

Here I was. So close to what I had been searching for for the past two months, and I was too scared to move.

Not scared, PETRIFIED! What if she didn't remember me? What if she remembered me, but thought she hated me. After all, the last time I had seen the real Zia, she had held a knife to my throat. What if that was the last thing she remembered about me?

I really hoped to the gods she didn't. I hoped she remembered how we had fallen in love over Christmas. The playful relationship we had shared. The talks we had had, the looks we had shared, the blushes that we had caused to each other. I really hoped.

The Sarcophagus was pure black ivory. I ran my hand down it, and it was very smooth.

There was one problem though, no latch. I ran my hand along the sides of the case, and I could not feel any openings that might help me pry it open. I moved my eyes around the sarcophagus, and something caught my attention. An inscription at the foot of the sarcophagus. The weird thing was, it was written in english, not hieroglyphs. It read:

I am the beginning of the end,

And the end of time and space,

I am essential to creation,

And I surround every place. What Am I?

I repeated the riddle again to myself. Then thought for a second. Finally, I said aloud.

"E?"

The sarcophagus began to glow. It started at the feet, a gold line tracing around the entire edge of it. When the light died, a crack appeared.

This was it. The moment I had been waiting for oh so long. I gently pried open the sarcophagus, and in it lay... Zia.

I stared at her. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Her features lay in a perfect arrangement on her olive colored skin. Her raised eyebrows, graceful nose, her soft red lips, and perfectly formed chin. Her eyes were lined in black kohl, and her jet black hair, cut Cleopatra-style, was swept effortlessly to one side. She was dressed in camouflage shorts, a black tank top, and moccasins. The sight was... breathtaking.

Slowly, her eyes began to flutter open and adjust to the light. Her sharp amber eyes were as dazzling as ever. She turned my way. I think I stopped breathing.

"Um... Hi." Oh great, my first time seeing her in two months and those were the first words I say! I quickly recovered, "Long time no see."

She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and said, "Wh-what? Carter Kane?"

"Um, yes?"

"The Carter Kane? Traitor of the house of life? Follower of the path of the gods?"

"Uh..." I got the feeling that she didn't remember me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you."

"Rescue me? You don't even know me!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I do, well, I knew your shabti. You helped Sadie and I..."

"Sadie Kane!"

"Yes, my sister."

"I helped you guys?"

"Well, your shabti helped us."

"No, no, no ,no ,no, no, no!" she said, pacing the room.

"I'm sure if you concentrate, you'll remember, the shabti was sharing memories with you..." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, then ran out of the tomb. I followed her, passing Sadie and Walt, who had concerned looks on their faces. We all ran after Zia, who was at least 30 feet ahead of us. There was someone else in the distance, too. I didn't recognize him till we got within 10 feet of him. It was Michael Desjardins.


End file.
